Stirring the Pot
by DwaynePridesheart
Summary: Pride and his team must solve the murder of a Marine Sgt. found in Jackson Square and Pride can't figure out why his secretary Maggie Kane seems so distant lately.
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Dwayne Pride set at his desk waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. Working as a federal agent had it's ups and downs, but working for NCIS in New Orleans, Well he wouldn't change that for the world. Dwayne was a native, born and raised and he had a beautiful and gifted daughter named Laurel. Dwayne had been divorced from his wife of 23 years, Linda for over a year now. His relationship with his dad, Cassius Pride was not very good. Seeing as he was sitting in prison. A former cop himself. His Dad took bribes among other things, Dwayne loved this city though. He was determined to make it better.

Suddenly Special Agents, Chris LaSalle, Tammy Gregario, Sebastian Lund and Sonja Percy came loudly through the door. This was his crew. Only people missing were Patton Plame the savvy computer tech, Triple P as he would call himself and Maggie Kane, the secretary or lately she really couldn't figure out what she really was. Maggie was the last to come onboard. She was a life saver according to Agent Gregario. Maggie was the light in the dark according to Chris and Patton. Percy considered her to good to be true, Sebastian thought she was sweet and Pride, well Maggie wished she knew what he really thought of her.

Ever since Maggie walked through the door 9 months ago she noticed Dwayne. He was handsome and sweet and boy he sure could play a piano. They started working late and got to know each other. They would sit up all night, just talking and eating. The man could cook. Problem is now…Maggie has feelings for him and it's getting harder to hide them. It doesn't help that Linda has started to come back around. She wonders how did this happen? At first he was just her boss. Nice, friendly and sweet. Then he started to teach her piano and she slowly became close to him and she was actually having a good time . He seemed to care about her well being and would help her anyway he could. She knew this was forbidden. They were adults but she was his employee. She knew he would never be interested in her. He didn't look at her like that. Besides with Linda sniffing around, Maggie knew where Dwayne's mind was focused. Still though...she was falling in love with him more and more as each day passed. She couldn't bear to see him with another woman. Especially not with her.

Suddenly, Pride yelled...we have a case...Marine Sgt. found dead in Jackson Square..let's roll. Before he left he looked up at Maggie in her office behind the glass wall. She smiled at him and he waved bye to her. She wished everyday he would wake up and notice her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Pride showed up to the crime scene...Loretta Wade was already there. She was the medical examiner and good friend of Dwayne for over 15 years. Good Morning Loretta. Is it Dwayne? Well maybe not for our Marine Sgt. Who do we have? Marine Sgt. Ray Turner. He has been dead for about 12 hrs now. Cause of death. 4 stab wounds to the abdomen. I'm guessing we don't have the murder weapon do we? At that moment, Agent Chris LaSalle yelled out...found something, is it? Blood trail..it leads to the center of the square. Get pics Christopher..and a sample. Agents Sonja Percy and Tammy Gregario were getting statements from witnesses. Agent Sebastian Lund was helping Loretta when he noticed a heart necklace underneath the Sgt's body. Gold chain and a 5 carat diamond heart. Look at this Pride. A necklace? That takes robbery out as a motive. Collect all the evidence and meet me back at the office.

Meanwhile back at the office, Maggie was trying to concentrate on her work but today was not a good day. She was late this morning and she didn't sleep hardly at all the night before. She was exhausted but she kept pushing herself. She didn't want anyone to know what was really going on with her. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Some days were better than others. Maggie would let her mind wonder, to Dwayne..but she would stop and scold herself. Knowing all of this was wrong. She just couldn't help it. She had to find a way to stop thinking about him. She decided she would distant herself from him. She would be professional at work,but that was it. No hanging out after work. Nothing.

Maggie heard Patton yell for her to come downstairs. At the same time..Percy came walking in. Maggie met PPP..that's what he called himself in the kitchen. Have you got the paperwork I asked for yesterday. Maggie said no...I'm sorry. I've been so distracted. What's on your mind Maggie? Just stuff...you wanna talk about it? Not really. Okay..let me know if you do. Thanks Patton. I'll have your paperwork to you soon. Little did they know Percy was listening to the whole conversation. Maggie made her way back to her office. Just then Dwayne came in. He made his way up to see Maggie. He actually knocked before he entered. She waved him in. She also readied herself. She had to just be professional. Dwayne brought her paperwork to process. He told her about the case and as he handed it to her his hand touched hers and she felt how warm it was. She was melting inside but Dwayne didn't seem to Maggie asked if that was all and Dwayne said yes. She told him she would process everything and he said okay. Before he walked out, Dwayne turned and asked her, You okay Maggie? Maggie had to think fast..yeah just can't sleep is all. Something on your mind? Yes,I have alot on my mind. Why do you ask? Becauae you seem scattered lately. You could say that. Can I help? Maggie froze. She didn't know what to say. She was only supposed to be professional. Don't show him weakness. Don't let him know he was her weakness. I doubt it,Dwayne. That's all she could think wanted to scream yes you can help. Come kiss me,ravish me...please..but no. Well if you need me I'm here Maggie. Thank you Dwayne, and with that he left. Maggie could breathe again. She prayed he didn't figure all of this out. It was getting even more hard to fight and hide her feelings.

Dwayne walked downstairs and was thinking what could be wrong with Maggie. She hadn't been to his bar in two weeks. She hadn't suggested another piano lesson. She seemed so distant and he had no idea why. Now she's not sleeping. He called Percy over to his desk and asked her, do you know what's up with Maggie. Percy told him about the conversation that her and Patton had but that's all she knew. Dwayne said alright, thanks. Percy made her way back to her desk and thought maybe she could find out. She would talk to her after work.

Just then Linda came through the door. She was Dwayne's ex, but lately she had been coming around more and more. She would always say it was about Laurel, but Maggie had her suspicions that she might want to get back with Dwayne. Maggie saw her and her heart sank. Like this day couldn't get worse and now her rival for him was here and he would just drop everything for her. Maggie saw them talking and she couldn't help it. She started to cry. She fought so hard not to do this. Linda was everything that Maggie thought she wasn't. Smart and beautiful. She couldn't compare. It hurt to see him with her. They were leaving together and Dwayne did what he always did. He looked up to wave bye to Maggie but she turned away real fast so he didn't see the tears and Dwayne thought that was strange. As he left he kept turning to look at her but she kept her face turned. He was perplexed. What is going on. He would find out but first he had to handle this with Linda and the case.

As the day come to a close, Percy,Tammy and LaSalle had been working hard on Sgt. Turner's case. They had checked out a couple of leads but nothing concrete. They would get on it tomorrow. Percy made her way up to Maggie's office. She knew Maggie would be working late. She always worked late. Percy never knocked. She just made her way in and walked up to Maggie's desk and blurted out. What the hell is going on with you? Maggie was startled a little and was laughing too. Sonja was never shy when it came to wanting to know things. Maggie said, blunt much? Yeah I know, but everyone is noticing it. Even Pride asked me about you. He did? Yeah,so what's up? I'm just distracted Sonja. What's distracting you? Life in general. I just can't think lately. Well for Pride to ask me, he must be concerned. He wouldn't understand. Have you tried talking to him. I can't Percy. At that moment, Maggie started to cry. I wish I could but I just can't. Percy saw how sad Maggie was and came and gave her a hug. She told her if she wanted to talk she was there for her.

By this time, Pride had came back and Percy was leaving. Dwayne asked Percy if Maggie was still there and she said yes. She also told him that he should talk to her. Maggie was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and she just wanted to go home. She just wished she could stop thinking about Dwayne. At that moment. Dwayne walked in without knocking. He noticed Maggie starring into space and said her name. She heard him and looked at him. Dwayne saw her puffy eyes and knew she had been crying. He wanted to know what was wrong. Maggie what's wrong? Nothing Dwayne. I gotta go. Maggie wait...Dwayne wanted her to talk to him. Will you come downstairs and eat with me. I can't..I'm sorry. When Maggie went to leave,Dwayne grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Maggie froze...she was nervous and excited at the same time. Him touching her was so unexpected. He felt her uneasiness...so he hugged her and told her he was there if she needed him. Maggie loved him holding her but she was sad. She was in love with him and she couldn't tell him. Maggie hugged him back and said thank you, then she started to cry and she told him she had to go and literally walked as fast as she could to get out of there. Once outside she lost it and broke down.

Dwayne just couldn't understand what was wrong with Maggie. It upset him to see her like that. They were so close at one time and talked about everything. Now she was so distant and cold. He wondered if he had done something to hurt her. He thought maybe he said or did something. He knew he shouldn't push but he genuinely cared about her. He knew he had to deal with Linda and the Laurel situation and solve this case,but he also wanted to fix what was wrong with Maggie...he had to go see Loretta in the morning. Maybe she could help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Dwayne made his way down to see Loretta. He wanted to find out about Sgt. Turner but he also wanted to talk to her about Maggie. Dwayne didn't sleep that much last night. He was too busy thinking about her. He wanted to figure out what was going on with her. Just then Loretta called Dwayne's name but he wasn't paying attention. Dwayne, earth to Dwayne. Just then he looked up and said what? Dwayne why are you so distracted? I'm sorry Loretta. My mind is on something else..someone else. Who? Maggie. Ah,what's going on? She has been so distant lately. She won't come to the bar and she hasn't asked me for a piano lesson in awhile. She won't even let me cook for her. Have you asked her? Yes and...and she keeps avoiding me. I can't figure out what's wrong. All I know is when she looks at me..she looks sad. You know anything Loretta? No, I haven't a clue. Something is definitely bothering her. She use to be happy. Always laughing and smiling. Now she seems distant and distracted. I'll speak to her Dwayne. Thanks, Loretta.

So what have you found out about Sgt. Turner's death. Well he was in great health. His last physical was a month ago. He was ship shape. I did find alcohol in his system. Definitely over the legal limit. So he was drunk when he died? Maybe, maybe not. You know just because you're over legal limit doesn't mean you're drunk. People hold their alcohol differently. So what about the stab wounds? They were made with a hunting knife. Could have been purchased anywhere. What about the necklace? No fingerprints..but it does have a name engraved on the back. Melissa my love. Just then Dwayne's phone went off. It was Christopher. He had a lead. Before Dwayne left, Loretta caught him. Dwayne, don't worry about Maggie. I'm sure I can help her. Dwayne nodded and left.

Back at the office, LaSalle, Percy, Gregorio and Sebastian were working hard on the case. Pride walked through the doors and he glanced upstairs and he saw Maggie typing away on her computer. Then he asked his team what did they have? We found out who Melissa is King. Who Chris? Melissa Townsend. She works at the WWII Museum. Chief Facilitator. What? She is head of keeping everything up to par. She's been there for 5 years. How is she connected to Turner? Patton checked her cell records. They talked the night he was killed. Okay Gregario, you and Percy go talk to Melissa. Find out what she knows. Chris and Sebastian coordinate with Patton. Go through Turner's files, search for anything and everything. Where are you gonna be King? Upstairs Chris. Got it King.

Dwayne made his way up to see Maggie. He knew things were tense. He hoped he could get the ice to melt a little and she would tell him something. He knocked on the door and Maggie said come in. She said hey and he smiled and said hey back. So far so good. What's up? Dwayne asked Maggie if she would go check with Loretta later on that day and find out where that necklace was bought. Maggie said sure. Thanks. Dwayne turned to leave and Maggie asked him to wait. She asked him if he was okay? He said for the most part. Doesn't look like you got much sleep. I didn't. Can I help you? Dwayne was taken back. She had been so distant lately and now she was being so attentive. Showing concern...I'm just distracted Maggie. Is it Linda or Laurel? Why would you think that? Because I noticed that Linda has been coming around more. I figured something was up with her or Laurel. Laurel wants to quit school and go to Europe. I've been talking to Linda about what we can do to persuade her to stay. Do you think it will work? Whatever y'all do? No, Laurel is stubborn. She has always done what she wanted. I can see why you would be distracted. That's not what has been distracting me Maggie. Then what Dwayne? You have...Maggie was floored. Her heart started racing. I was distracting him, Maggie thought? How have I distracted you? You haven't been yourself and it has me worried. Wait….he's worried about me now, what? Maggie thought don't get to excited. He's just being a concerned, FRIEND. Why are you worried? Because you seem so distant and haven't been to the bar or hung out in a while. You also seem sad. Are you sad, Maggie? Dwayne….please talk to me Maggie! Dwayne, everything is so complicated. Why? Because I want what I can't have, okay!

I've got to go see Loretta. Wait, Maggie. Just drop it Dwayne. Just then Maggie went to leave and Dwayne grabbed her hand forcefully. He pulled her to him. Maggie could feel the heat between them. She wanted him, but she couldn't look at him. Look at me Maggie, please Dwayne I have to go. Look at me! Maggie started to cry but she looked at him and Dwayne wiped her tears away. Dwayne looked in her eyes while holding her face. He told her he wanted to help her. She said, you can't. No matter what I want..it doesn't matter. I'm not good enough. I never will be. Just then Dwayne kissed her as hard as he could. It was a passionate kiss. Maggie's head was spinning. What the hell was happening? Was Dwayne kissing her or was this another hot dream? No it was real and she kissed him back just as passionately. Dwayne broke the kiss and held her face in his hands. They were both in shock. Dwayne knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. He was confused and so was Maggie. He said he shouldn't have done that. She was speechless. She was excited and shaken at the same time. Maybe I should go see Loretta now. Maybe you should. With that Maggie left the room and Dwayne made his way back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and think about what just happened. Little did he know..Percy and Gregorio had came back and saw the whole thing. They were completely in shock too. Dwayne had to figure out what was going on inside himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get to this chapter. Life got in the way. I will try to update more often..thank y'all for reading, fav and reviews!? ﾟﾘﾉ?

Chapter 4

As Maggie drove to see Loretta she was playing through what had just happened. The object of her affection, the man she was in love with...had just kissed her. It was hard and passionate. He had said he shouldn't had done it….Maggie wondered if he thought it was a mistake? Maggie was so excited in one way but she was afraid he didn't like it or he would take it back. She would be devastated if he rejected her. Her heart belonged to him. Even if he didn't know it.

Back in the squad room, Percy and Tammy made their way into the kitchen...Pride was at the sink washing dishes. When he turned around, Percy had her head cocked to the right and Tammy was just staring at him. Dwayne said, what's up...maybe we should ask you that, King. Percy what are you talking about? Suddenly Tammy spoke and Percy saw you kissing Maggie upstairs. We also saw her kiss you back. Dwayne said it was a mistake. He told them that he got caught up in the moment. Shouldn't have happened and it won't ever happen again. At this time Dwayne was turned with his back to them and they were rolling their eyes. Then Dwayne said let's get back to the case.

Maggie made her way into see Loretta. She had a little pep in her step but was still not focused in on this case at all. Hey Miss Loretta….well hello Miss Maggie. They always addressed each other this way. Loretta was like a big sister to Maggie. She would always help her figure things out. How are you today sweetheart? Excited, nervous and confused. How so? Dwayne kissed me! He did what? He kissed me. Wait a minute. Dwayne came in here and expressed to me that he was worried about you. He did? Yes..how in the hell did that lead to a kiss. Well he kept pushing me..asking me what's wrong. I told him that I basically can't have what I want and that I would never be good enough. Next thing I know he is grabbing my face and kissing me hard. Well I'll be damn. He broke it and we both looked at each other confused as hell. I said I needed to come see you and he agreed. Did you want him to kiss you? Yes I did Loretta. You have feelings for Dwayne, don't you? Maggie nodded yes. How long have you felt this way about him? The past 4 months. I knew he would never feel the same for me. So I've been trying to stay away from him after work. No piano lessons and no going to the bar. Yeah he mentioned that. What else did he say? He just wanted to know what was up with you? Maggie, one more question? Are you in love with him? Maggie hesitated but she looked at Loretta with tears in her eyes and said yes. Loretta walked to Maggie and hugged her and asked why she was crying? Maggie said because she knows Dwayne will never feel the same. Loretta told Maggie to talk to Dwayne and she said no. He can never know. Please Loretta, don't say anything to him. Loretta told her she wouldn't unless Dwayne flat out asked her that question. She couldn't lie to Dwayne. Thank you she said. She understood. Now let's find out where this necklace came from. Yes Miss Loretta.

Back in the office, Dwayne said what did y'all find out? Well Melissa said that her and Ray dated for almost a year and then suddenly out of the blue he wanted to break it off. He called her and wanted to meet and talk,so they did and she said she gave him the necklace back. He told her that he didn't want to be tied down anymore. She said it broke her heart but she accepted it. She seemed devastated when we told her that he was dead. Percy thought she had nothing to do with it. She did say he seemed nervous and was looking around a lot. Okay so maybe he was meeting someone else and they killed him. Just then, Patton came in and said it was a great possibility. He found out that Ray had two unknown calls on his phone that day. At that moment Maggie walked in and all eyes were on her. Tammy asked if she found out about the necklace. Yes it was bought at Penny's Jewelry and she remembered him buying it and that he was happy. He went on and on about Melissa. King, just found out that Ray had pull at the museum through his family. How so Christopher? His Dad was executive director of events about 10 yrs ago. Dwayne thought for a minute and said, "So basically we have a man who obviously cared deeply about his girlfriend, who worked at the museum and his Dad use to be the director of events, but now he wanted to be single and broke it off with her? Makes no sense King. Right, Christopher. Sounds like we need to talk to his Dad. Chris and Sebastian go pick up Ray's Dad. His name is Tom. Okay, bring him in. Percy and Gregario, work with Patton and see if there was any interaction with anyone else leading up to the Sgt.'s death. Got it Pride. Maggie me and you need to talk. Let's go to interrogation. Maggie nodded and Percy and Tammy just looked at each other.

Maggie was so nervous when her and Dwayne walked into the room together. She really didn't know what to say. She sat on one side and he sat on the other. Dwayne started, "You know that I care about you Maggie. I've been so worried about you. You just haven't been yourself. What is myself Dwayne? You know bubbly, outgoing,always smiling. Yes that is me. It was killing me to see you down,sad and depressed. Thinking your not good enough. You are Maggie. No I'm not. Maggie. No Dwayne! When you look at me, What do you see? I see a very sweet, loving, caring,funny, giving and friendly woman. Thank you. Friend...he used the word friend. Maggie was going crazy inside. When I kissed you earlier, I wasn't thinking straight. What were you thinking, Dwayne? I wanted you to know how great you are Maggie. So you wouldn't doubt yourself. I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake. MISTAKE...there it was. Maggie felt the sharp pain go through her heart. Her world was crumbling from the inside. Yeah I know I'm a big fucking mistake. I didn't say that. You know what, to hell with this and to hell with you. I FUCKING QUIT! No Maggie! Yes King! Dwayne had never seen her like this. She was pissed. Maggie went to walk out of the door and Dwayne slammed it shut. Let me out! Why are you acting like this? Maggie just shook her head and reached for the doorknob and Dwayne grabbed her hand. When he did, he felt her shaking. He turned her around. He looked in her eyes. He saw the hurt and pain. Talk to me! Just then Maggie kissed him. She kissed him like he had kissed her. Deep and passionate. Dwayne couldn't stop kissing her and then he grabbed her and pushed up her up against the wall. Maggie wanted him and it was obvious now that Dwayne wanted her or so she thought. Just then, Dwayne pulled away. Was that to make me feel better about myself Dwayne? Dwayne said no it wasn't. Then what was it? A mistake Dwayne? Dwayne couldn't reply. He just stared into her deep blue eyes. You will have my notice on your desk by the end of the day. Maggie made her way to the door and this time Dwayne didn't stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that day, Chris and Sebastian went to ask Tom questions about his son. When they showed up, they found Mr. Turner with a head wound on his living room floor. Chris called Pride and Sebastian called an ambulance. He was still alive. Pride told Chris to get hospital. Chris said 10-4. Dwayne was so perplexed about this case and his thoughts kept wandering back to Maggie. He couldn't think straight. He had to talk to Loretta.

Back in the squad room. Things were tense. Maggie was a wreck but she held herself together. Tammy and Sonja were helping Patton find connections. They were so close. Tammy saw the fire in Maggie's eyes. She knew things were intense between Dwayne and her. Tammy took a break and made her way up to see Maggie. She knocked on the door and made her way in. Tammy said...hey partner..you okay? Maggie said yeah I guess so. No...hell I don't know. Is it Pride, Maggie? Yes, it's always him. He's so damn confusing Tammy. Me and Percy saw that kiss he laid on you. You did? Yes and it looked pretty hot. I laid one on him myself in interrogation not long ago. Damn girl! So this thing between you two is it a full blown thing now. Hell no it's not. We're both confused as hell. He said kissing me was a mistake...so I kissed him and he kissed back and was speechless. Truth be told Tammy...I've had feelings for him for awhile now but I don't think I'm good enough for him. Girl, that is not true. Maggie shrugged her shoulders. You are an amazing person. Pride knows that. Why do you think he's so worried about you and upset because you don't spend time with him anymore? Why do you think he's kissing you? Whether he knows it or will admit to it. He has deep feelings for you. Men are so complicated. Give him some time. He will come around. I told him I was putting in my notice today for 2 more weeks then I'm gone. You can't quit. We need you and love you too much babe. Well maybe it will make him think you know. Tammy went to leave and Maggie said thank you sweetheart. Anytime…

Meanwhile, Dwayne was with Loretta. Dwayne, I heard you have had a busy day. Running down suspects and kissing Maggie. What? Yeah, she told me. Did she tell you that she kissed me too in interrogation? No...I didn't know about that. It just happened not long ago. Dwayne, what in the hell were you thinking? I wasn't Loretta. I mean I don't know what the hell is going on. I kissed her because I was trying to make her feel better about herself. What made you think that kissing her would make things easier for her, Dwayne? Cause she said she wasn't good enough. So kissing her was your only option? Dwayne, I've known you for a long time. You didn't kiss her on accident. What are you talking about Loretta? Dwayne it's obvious you have feelings for Maggie. Your wrong Loretta! Am I Dwayne? You said you and her were in interrogation not long ago. Yes. Okay when she kissed you...did you stop it. Well no I didn't. She caught me off guard though. Well what happened? I kissed her back and didn't stop. So you still think you don't have feelings for her, Dwayne? Or have you ever stopped to think that maybe she might have feelings for you? All of this is so sudden Loretta. Talk to her Dwayne. She said she's giving me her two week notice today. She's leaving? So she says. How do you feel about that? I don't like it. I don't want her to leave. Have you told her that, Dwayne? No I haven't. Just then Dwayne's phone went off. It was Chris. I gotta go Loretta. Thanks for the talk. Anytime Dwayne. What ya got Christopher?

Dwayne met Chris at the hospital. Tom was going to be okay and he had a lot to say. According to Mr. Turner, he was being blackmailed by an unknown source. He said he had suspicions but no hard evidence. He thinks that is what got Sgt. Turner killed. All about money King. Who does he think blackmailed him? Melissa...Melissa? Yes and get this King, Percy and Tammy found a connection between her and an ex-con named Lance Stevens. Did 15 years for murder in Jackson. Seems as though when Melissa got the job at the museum it was a front to get money from Mr. Turner and she used Sgt. Turner to get closer to it. Aight Dwayne said. Go pick her and Stevens up. Book them. Got it King. LaSalle tracked them down with Patton and Percy's help. They didn't go quietly but Melissa confessed. Another case solved.

Back at the office. Everyone was calling it a day. Tammy, Percy,Sebastian and Patton all said bye and headed to the bar. You coming King, Chris asked? Dwayne looked upstairs and saw Maggie. No not tonight. Chris saw him looking at her. Okay King! Good job Chris. Have a good night. With that Dwayne headed upstairs to talk to Maggie. He walked in and said, You working on your letter of resignation. As a matter of fact I was. Why? You don't want to quit Maggie...and I don't want you to. You sure about that, Dwayne? I'm damn sure, Maggie. Why does it always feel like me and you are playing a game of Hide and Seek,Dwayne? I mean we are always going around in circles and never getting anywhere. Well let's stop. Let me make you some gumbo and let's talk. I'll let you stir the pot like you use to. We're good at that aren't we Dwayne? Good at what? Stirring the pot. I mean we mix it up and stir it real good but it always comes out the same. It don't have to Maggie. It doesn't? No, we can add more to it. Anything we want. What do you say? Okay Dwayne.

Later on that night, Dwayne and Maggie cooked and talked and laughed. It was just like old times. When they were through eating, Maggie asked Dwayne to go upstairs and give her a piano lesson. Dwayne was happy to oblige. After they were done Maggie was smiling and so was Dwayne. Dwayne said he had missed this and so did Maggie. Dwayne didn't know it but Maggie was loving this. She is in love with him. She had waited so long to have this with him again. Maggie just wished she knew what he was thinking. Dwayne went downstairs to get their drinks and when he did, Maggie started playing the piano and singing. Amazing Grace. He heard her and made his way back upstairs. Her voice sounded so sweet. Dwayne just stood there and listened to her sing and smiled. You sound wonderful Maggie. Thank you Dwayne. You taught me well. Dwayne handed Maggie a glass of red wine. Maggie smiled and Dwayne loved seeing her like that. It made him happy. Maggie we should talk about what happened today. You mean the kissses? Yes I do. That was a mistake remember Dwayne? Your words not mine. Those were my words Maggie. So what is there to talk about then. Dwayne thought long and hard and Maggie spoke up. Dwayne look I know you will never think I'm pretty or have feelings for me. I get it. You don't have to say anything. Your right Maggie...actions speak louder than words. At that moment Dwayne grabbed Maggie and crashed her body against his and engulfed her mouth with his. Maggie's head was swirling. She wasn't believing this. She was confused again but at this point she didn't give a damn. Dwayne was kissing her the hardest and most passionate way he could. He wasn't stopping this time and then he picked her up and put her up against the wall. Before she knew it he had pulled up her dress and tore off her panties. Dwayne undressed himself and picked Maggie up and put her in his bed. Dwayne wanted Maggie and he was gonna stop and Maggie told him not to stop. When they were through making love, Maggie told Dwayne this wasn't a mistake right and Dwayne laughed and said Oh Hell No!


End file.
